User blog:Aniju Aura/Litter VW0804
Litter VW0804 is the litter that contained Oriole, Marico and Sabota. I thought it was time that these meerkats had a blog but one that was for all of them not just one. I loved Oriole dearly and am very sad that she died. I also loved her brothers Marico and Sabota, they were there when the group was small, and survived along with Oriole, Juno and Nugget before Thundercat had joined. They were the main babysitters and care takers of the group so maybe they had an even mor important role that Ella or Thundercat. Everyone gived Ella all the credit for bring back the Whiskers but she could not do it on her own. Even if she just had Thundercat she would have lost so many pups to rival gangs or predators or starvation with out subordinate meerkats to help care for them. So Oriole, Marico, Sabota as well as Nugget, Juno and Savuka also helped bring the Whiskers back to their former glory and they deserve a big thanks from everyone for not letting the Whiskers be lost. Not everyone knows I don't care much for Thundercat even if he played Squeak. He kicked out the males who helped bring the Whiskers back and probably they were the reason why no other males joined the group and kicked him out. Beceause Nugget, Juno, Marico, Sabota and Savuka were in the Whiskers, they help Thundercat cahse off rovers and help hold his position in the group. Then once his sons were old enough to help him, Thundercat kicked out Nugget, Juno, Marico, Sabota and Savuka who had put just as much effort into the Whiskers as he did. I had hope they would rejoin the group and kick him out, Thundercat doesn't deserve to be the dominant male of the Whiskers if he is going to kick people out. Or maybe and hopefully they form their own mob. Marico was such a handsom male, he looked a lot like his father Homestar Runner. Sabota looked more like Ella but I still thought he was handsom and once he was mistaken to be a female as a pup. Oriole was the last of the Meerkat Manor pups in the Whiskers and the last of Homestar Runner's children in the Whiskers. Once Marmite, Piglet, Abaca and Tofu had disappeared, Oriole became the last of Homestar Runner's children. She had litters in the Whiskers but Ella killed or abandon them so she had no surviving children. Oriole was a fighter and a survivor even more so than her mother Ella. Oriole lived her whole life but two weeks as a subortinate and survived many evictions. When he overthrew Ella and took dominance it was like showing her mother what she had been putting her daughter through this whole time. It was sad for Ella but maybe she deserved it a little. Perhaps she would have been a nicer dominant female in the Queens if they had survived. I don't blame Enili for what happen to Oriole, in a way I was happy Oriole was not the dominant female with Thundercat. He did not deserve her so having his daughter be dominant meant Thundercat's reign would have to end and a new more deserving male would be Enili's mate. I had always hoped that Kori would become mates with Oriole, the two seem perfect for each other and once Oriole was seen by the Cave Men near the JaXX, so close yet so far away. Sadly this will not come to happen and Kori shouldn't be mates with Enili because Diana and Thundercat were brother and sister, so don't bother to tell me that! I am happy that Oriole was a dominant for two weeks, at least she was a dominant female for awhile. All three were great meerkats, subordinate meerkats may be even more important than dominances. They all had potential to become dominants. Oriole was probably weak after overthrowing Ella making it eas for Enili to take dominance from her, she wasn't a bad dominance female, just timing was not right. Marico and Sabota would have been like their father, a big time lover and a good dominant male. Oriole, Marico and Sabota hold a special place in my heart alongside Zaphod, Shakespear, Flo and Hawkeye. Category:Blog posts